


all in my head (feel you under my body)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, enjoy, i dunno lmao, i mean there's a little bit of plot, this is literally pwp tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: It's simple, really. Erin Gilbert gets dumped by white boy Phil.Erin discovers it isn't really a loss, to be honest.AKA, Erin and Holtzmann meet at a bar, become friends, and then become friends with benefits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> literally PWP, but hey! why not! :D

Erin Gilbert wipes away her tears, throws back her fifth shot of tequila and lets out a dry cough before looking up at the bartender with blurred vision.

“And the even more fucked up thing is, he broke up with me because I finally told him I’m bisexual. Who does that?” She scoffs, tries to brush it off.

Tears fall before she can stop them and she’s sobbing, head falling into her arms as she tries to stop the world from spinning around her.

Phil was her safety net. Phil was her goddamn reward for years of hard work and ass kissing, so much ass kissing, fuck…

Now ex-boyfriend. Now ex-reward. Now ex-safety net.

Because she was bisexual? What?

“Men are the worst!” She shouts to no one in particular over incredibly loud and incredibly violent rock music.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Her head snaps up, a groan escaping her as the world spins and she turns to look at the source of the voice.

A woman, blonde hair thrown into a haphazard bun, rose colored glasses covering ocean blue eyes, overalls that are covered in paint stains...

She’s gorgeous, but Erin cocks an eyebrow at her.

“This is a bar. You look like you’re heading to a science fair.”

“Every day is a science fair for me.”

“You’re a scientist?” Erin can’t help the surprise in her tone, and the woman chuckles before extending her hand.

“Holtzmann. Virgo. Avid skier. Gluten full, pretty drunk, but regardless, 100% jazzed to meet you.” Erin laughs through her hiccoughs and grips Holtzmann’s hand in her own.

“Erin. Gilbert. Leo. Never skied in my life. Probably also Gluten full, probably also pretty drunk, and also jazzed to meet you.” Holtzmann grins widely, and Erin feels her heart pound against her chest before she suddenly throws caution to the wind and pulls out her phone.

“My boyfriend broke up with me because I’m bisexual.” Holtzmann’s eyes widen beneath her glasses, but she flashes Erin a wicked grin.

“Reeeeeally?” She says, her voice a pitch higher and Erin nods somberly. 

“Yeah, and I’d really like to piss him off, so...” She holds up her phone.

Holtzmann grins.

“It’d be my pleasure.” 

Erin grins and claps her hands together excitedly as she throws an arm around Holtzmann’s shoulders and presses her lips against Holtzmann’s cheek. She snaps the photo, takes a look at it, grins and quickly adds a caption.

“Looks like I’m not heading home alone tonight!” 

She cackles as she clicks on Phil’s snapchat name and sends it to him, her heart racing but her blood boiling at the words he hissed at her when he walked away-

“Hey, so not to be super up front here, or anything, but...would you like to not head home alone tonight?” Erin feels her heart stop and fall to somewhere below her stomach as she looks at Holtzmann, who is watching her with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin.

“I...we-I...” She can’t string a sentence together, her mind racing and her mouth going dry as Holtzmann suddenly chuckles and lifts her hands in surrender.

“Don’t stress. I understand-.” She goes to leave. Erin grips her wrist to stop her.

“No, I...” She licks her lips.

It could be the alcohol talking.

It also could not be the alcohol talking.

Holtzmann’s looking at her with a look Erin has never seen before, but it pulls at her and she bites down on her lip and clenches her thighs together, trying to ignore the throbbing in her center.

She’s drunk.

She shouldn’t.

*****************

“Your place is really nice-.” Holtzmann’s cut off as Erin throws her keys to the ground and grabs Holtzmann by the collar, dragging her forward and crashing their lips back together as she kicks her leg out to shut the front door, moaning as Holtzmann’s tongue brushes against her lower lip.

“Bedroom.” Erin manages to get out. Holtzmann nods against her before Erin realizes Holtzmann has no idea where the bedroom is. 

She suppresses a giggle, realizes she’s probably not as drunk as she originally thought if she can string a coherent thought together and drags Holtzmann back through the living room and past her bedroom door.

The back of her knees hit the bed skirt and she lets out a tiny shriek as she falls back onto the bed. Holtzmann collapses on top of her, laughing as Erin lets out a giggle before kissing her deeply.

“Are we too drunk for this?” Holtzmann mumbles against her.

“Nuh uh.” Erin breathes out, kissing her once more as Holtzmann nods against her. 

“I won’t regret it in the morning if you won’t.”

“Definitely not.” Erin mumbles against her skin, and Holtzmann’s hands dig into the skin under her shirt, and Erin whimpers as she grips the hem of her shirt and lifts it up. Erin arches herself up, allowing Holtzmann to take her top off as she reattaches her lips to Erin’s neck, sucking gently on her pulse point as Erin bites down on her lip to stop herself from moaning. 

“I’ve never...with a woman before.” Erin gasps out as Holtzmann’s tongue trails down her neck to the skin between her breasts. Holtzmann looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“No worries. You just tell me if there’s anything you don’t wanna do. Even in my drunken state, I am all about consent.” 

“Good. Keep going then.” She grins before trailing her lips down Erin’s stomach to her ribs, biting down gently before she unbuttons her jeans and slides both them and her underwear down in one go. 

“Your body is amazing.” Holtzmann mumbles. Erin finds herself blushing, not only from the anticipation, but from the compliment.

She never got those from stupid Phil.

“Thank you.” Holtzmann smiles and crawls back up the bed and presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I’ll go gentle, okay?” Erin nods, biting her lip as Holtzmann hooks her arms around Erin’s thighs and looks up at her once more.

Erin nods, and Holtzmann ducks down and sets to work.

“Holy-.”

She has been missing out on way too much.

Holtzmann is gentle, but god is she efficient-

“Oh my god.” Erin groans and grips the sheets tightly as Holtzmann’s tongue swirls circles over her clit, her tongue only pushing harder with each rotation as Erin whimpers beneath her and finally can’t stop herself from reaching down and gripping a fistful of her hair. She pulls away almost immediately before Holtzmann suddenly lifts her head up.

“It’s okay, go for it.” She says, before grinning and licking her lips and settling back down and god, it’s the filthiest sight Erin has ever seen, but god if it doesn’t turn her on even more-

Erin can feel the familiar pull in her stomach and she feels her thighs clench around Holtzmann’s head as she comes, her back arching off the bed and a loud moan escaping her as Holtzmann continues licking her, gently coaxing her down before she finally relaxes down onto the bed again, breathing heavily.

Holtzmann grins and collapses beside her, blinking at her rapidly as she sighs.

“That was great.”

“You’re telling me.” Erin says, chuckling in disbelief. Holtzmann grins tiredly and Erin looks at her.

“You can sleep here...I mean, if you’d like.”

“You gonna cuddle me?” She teases. Erin slaps her arm playfully.

“No, but I’d rather you stay here than step out into the street in your drunken state.” 

“Touché.” Erin yawns despite herself, fatigue and drunkenness getting to her and Holtzmann chuckles again.

“I’ll be gone when you wake up.” Erin shrugs and manages to mumble out one last thing before she falls into a slumber.

“Won’t mind if you’re still here when I do.”

**********************

When she wakes up, her head is pounding and her phone is beeping incessantly.

But true to her word, when she turns to look beside her, no one is there.

Holtzmann is gone.

She frowns, reaches out and grabs her phone to see fifteen messages from Phil and four missed calls.

“Jesus...” She ignores them all, throwing her phone back on the bedside table and resting her head against the pillow when she hears the sound of paper scrunching.

She reaches behind her and pulls out the paper, and grins when she reads it.

A set of numbers, and a message.

_Call me if you ever need another boyfriend to get over ;)_

*************************

She has no idea what compels her to do it.

It’s been two weeks since she and Phil broke up. He hasn’t spoken to her, and she hasn’t replied to his texts.

It’s made for an awkward work environment, one that Abby has picked up on, but of course, Erin didn’t expect she’d be able to keep secrets from her best friend, especially considering they shared an office at Columbia University together.

Erin had told her about Phil and Holtzmann, and Abby had been the one to encourage her to do what she’s about to do.

“Call her! Maybe actually go on a date with her. From what you’ve told me, she’s pretty cool.”

Erin bites her lip.

She has a feeling Holtzmann doesn’t do dates.

And right now, does she really want a relationship after just getting out of one?

But the thought of Holtzmann having sex with her again is...

Enticing.

She so should not be doing this.

She presses the call button on her phone.

It rings four times before she hears that familiar voice.

“Yellow?” Erin rolls her eyes, but can’t help the grin that lifts her cheeks up.

“You said to call if I had another boyfriend to get over?”

“Jeez, another one, Gilbert?”

“Ha, ha. Same one. I mean, I’m over him, I think. I just...” Erin bites her lip, but Holtzmann chuckles on the other end.

“Mind texting me the address?” 

*******************************

Erin’s screams echo across the bedroom as Holtzmann’s fingers curl inside her expertly, and she helps Erin relax down onto the bed as Erin tries to get her breathing back down to normal, embarrassment getting the better of her as she grips her blanket and covers her face.

“Why are you hiding?” Holtzmann says breathlessly, chuckling as she pulls the covers away from Erin’s face.

“That was really loud.” Erin whispers. Holtzmann laughs.

“So? Let the world know you’re having amazing sex, it’s fine.” Erin groans as Holtzmann chuckles and flops down beside her.

“Hey, so listen...this is the fourth time we’ve done this in the space of about, three days.” Erin feels the heat rise in her cheeks as Holtzmann frowns before propping herself up on   
an elbow and resting her head in her hand to look at Erin.

“Sorry?” Erin says nonchalantly. Holtzmann laughs.

“Nothing to be sorry about, I just figured we could, you know...make this official?” Erin’s heart drops and Holtzmann sees the expression on her face and rolls her eyes.

“I didn’t mean a relationship I mean...y’know...fuckbuddies.” Erin lets out a sigh of relief and Holtzmann laughs.

“Sorry, I-.”

“You just got out of a relationship, don’t worry, I get it. But, this way, we can just have sex and be friends, like we’re doing now, no strings attached.”

“That exists?” Erin says, frowning. Holtzmann laughs again.

“Yeah.”

“But I mean, I’d have to...with you, and I don’t know how to...” Erin trails off, embarrassment getting to her once again and Holtzmann shakes her head.

“No stress, I’ll do all the work.”

“How is that fair?”

“Well, I...I have other, uh, “friends”, who can do that for me.” Holtzmann chuckles awkwardly, and Erin frowns, but doesn’t comment on it.

“So you’re fine with entering a fuckbuddy relationship with me where you don’t get any sex?”

“Trust me, having sex with you is enough of a turn on, I could probably climax just watching you. You’re incredibly beautiful.” Erin’s pretty sure she’s turned into a tomato at this point, and Holtzmann grins.

“So, what do you say?” 

Erin bites her lip.

Hesitates for about half a second.

“Okay.”

“Great! First things first though, what do you like, and what don’t you like?”

*********************

Four months pass by, and Erin can honestly say there has never been a period in her life where she has been happier.

Phil dumping her was possibly the best thing that has ever happened to her.

He still refuses to talk to her, but she no longer considers it a loss.

Abby comments on the apparent ‘glow’ she now has, and asks her who the lucky person is.

Erin simply shrugs and says there isn’t one.

She returns home from work with a grin on her face, and barely five minutes pass before there’s a knock at the door and Holtzmann answers, hands in her pockets and a gigantic smile on her face.

“You rang?”

“I did.” Holtzmann leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her cheek as Erin closes the door behind them.

“How was work?” Holtzmann asks.

“Same old. Kids complaining about their grades. You?” 

“Yeah, same. Except they’re eight and their grades don’t really matter all that much at that age, so they don’t complain as much. They just like watching cool shit explode.” Erin laughs as Holtzmann swings herself in a circle and collapses in a heap on Erin’s couch. 

“So hey, I was thinking...”

“Mmm?” Holtzmann clears her throat and bites her lip before looking up at Erin.

“When we started this whole thing, you gave me a list of things you like and things you didn’t like.”

“I did.”

“I went over that list. A lot of the things you like, I like.”

“Okay?”

“So...” Holtzmann chuckles before reaching into the pocket of her leather jacket-

And pulling out steel handcuffs.

Erin’s mouth goes dry and her stomach turns in excitement and all she can do is nod.

“Fuck yes.”

“Great.” Holtzmann grins and jumps up from the couch before making her way over to Erin. 

She kisses her deeply, hands reaching to brush back her hair and Erin grips her by the collar, dragging her into the bedroom.

Holtzmann is quick and efficient, gently popping the buttons on Erin’s shirt off and pulling it down her arms as Erin collapses back onto the bed. She arches her back off the bed and reaches behind her, unhooking her bra as Holtzmann helps her remove it. Erin swallows the lump in her throat and reaches up, pulling Holtzmann’s jacket off her before removing her shirt as well. Holtzmann chuckles against her skin before she reaches from the cuffs. The second the cool steel hits the skin on Erin’s wrist, she bites back a whimper and lifts her hands up toward the headboard. Holtzmann smiles and kisses her again as she clicks the cuff shut around Erin’s wrist before hooking it around three of the steel poles that run vertically down Erin’s headboard and clicking the second cuff over her other wrist.

“Relax.” Holtzmann whispers huskily, but Erin’s whole body is vibrating with excitement, her restrained hands clenching into fists as Holtzmann kisses her way down Erin’s body, tongue trailing over her breasts before she bites down on Erin’s ribs.

“Holtz...” 

“Shhh...” Holtzmann reaches down and gently removes Erin’s skirt and underwear before she leaves small love bites up and down Erin’s thighs. Erin is shivering with anticipation now as Holtzmann grins up at her.

Her tongue flicks her entrance teasingly before she suddenly licks the length of Erin’s center before sucking gently, and Erin wants so badly to reach down and grip her hair, but the cuffs restrain her from doing so, but all it does is turn her on more and her back arches off the bed as Holtzmann slowly pushes two fingers inside her of her, pumping them in and out as Erin lifts her hips up, her body already coated in a thin sheen of sweat as she moans-

“Fuck, faster-.” She gasps out, and Holtzmann complies, pressing her tongue down harder as she works faster, her fingers rubbing against Erin’s g-spot and she feels that pull in her stomach that builds and builds-

“Oh god, Holtzmann!” She moans out, body spasming as she comes hard, and Holtzmann stays where she is, still licking, still working her fingers until Erin comes down, relaxing onto the bed as Holtzmann grins up at her and slowly makes her way up. She kisses Erin lightly, and Erin can taste herself on Holtzmann’s lips, and she groans.

“Too much?” Holtzmann asks.

“No, that was...wow.” Erin’s body is still spasming slightly as Holtzmann reaches into the pocket of her jeans and produces the key to the cuffs. She unlocks them and Erin looks up at her, biting her lip as she contemplates what she’s about to say.

“Hey, there was something else on that list that I liked, too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, maybe we can try it tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?”

*****************

“You’re sure about this?” Erin bites back a groan of anticipation as Holtzmann looks down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“You’re asking a bisexual who’s had sex with an actual dick before if she wants to get fucked with a strap on. Of course I’m sure.” Holtzmann’s mouth opens in mock surprise.

“Erin Gilbert has a dirty mouth, I am shocked!” Erin rolls her eyes, but Holtzmann chuckles before she kisses Erin, already naked beneath her before she begins making her way down Erin’s body.

“Just gonna work on you a bit-.”

“What do you mean?” Erin asks, frowning. Holtzmann looks at her with wide eyes.

“Uh, I mean, get you wet so I’m not fucking you dry? What, has a guy never done this to you before?” Erin shakes her head.

“So they just-.”

“They’d use lube. I thought that’s what was meant to happen?” Erin says, confusion taking her over and Holtzmann rolls her eyes.

“Men...fucking useless. You’re about to have the best dick sex ever, Erin. I promise. Even if it isn’t with a real dick, which is apparently all that you’ve been dating throughout your life.” Erin rolls her eyes as Holtzmann kisses her stomach before trailing down. She works her tongue in gentle circles around Erin’s clit and she relaxes back down against the bed, biting down on her lip to stop herself from moaning.

She works on her for a solid ten minute, tongue gentle, but not rough and Erin can tell she’s practically dripping onto the sheets at this point, her body almost starving with the need for release before Holtzmann finally detaches herself from Erin’s clit and smiles up at her.

“Do you want me completely naked?” She asks softly. Erin smiles and nods. Holtzmann chuckles as she begins shedding her clothes before she begins to buckle the strap on into place.

Erin watches her in wonder and awe, and can’t help but giggle when Holtzmann turns around, the extra appendage dangling between her legs as she strikes a superhero pose.

“Looks a little silly?” She asks, grinning. Erin laughs as Holtzmann clambers onto the bed and smiles down at her.

“You ready?” 

“Definitely.”

“So sexually confident. I love it.” She lines the dildo up with Erin’s entrance and slowly pushes it in and Erin can’t help the groan as the ridges hit her g-spot and fill her up in the most perfect way, the dildo a perfect fit.

“Fuck, Holtz, this is-.”

“Perfect? I know pussy, I knew which one would work the best on you.” Erin can’t help the breathless chuckle that escapes her as Holtzmann moves her hips and pushes out before pushing back in gently, and Erin groans before biting down on her lip and looking up at Holtzmann.

“Don’t be gentle.” She whispers. Holtzmann raises an eyebrow.

“You want it rough?” The thought alone has Erin groaning, and Holtzmann suddenly bites down on her lip and nods.

“You’re sure?”

“Fuck me, Holtzmann.” She reaches around and grips Holtzmann’s hips for emphasis, and Holtzmann lets out a groan before she pulls out halfway and slams back into Erin, who moans loudly as Holtzmann picks up the pace, grunts of exertion escaping her and mixing with Erin’s moans before she suddenly leans in and begins sucking on Erin’s neck.

“Fuck, Holtz!” Erin’s fingers dig into the skin on Holtzmann’s back and she hears Holtzmann hiss in pain in ear. She goes to move her hands away before Holtzmann suddenly grips her hands.

“Can I try something?” She breathes out.

“Do whatever you want.” Erin groans. Holtzmann grins before suddenly pushing Erin’s hands down onto the bed above her head and pinning them there with both hands, and Erin is a mess beneath her as Holtzmann begins slamming into her roughly, almost pressing her down into the mattress as Erin screams and moans, interlacing her fingers with Holtzmann, who doesn’t let up for a second, pounding and fucking into her and slamming against her g-spot over and over with each thrust-

“I’m-fuck-.” Holtzmann lets her go and lifts her up, dragging her up onto her lap as Erin screams, Holtzmann moaning against her skin at the sound as Erin wraps her legs around Holtzmann’s lower back and pushes herself down further into the dildo, into Holtzmann as she comes, her hands wrapping around Holtzmann’s shoulders and nails digging into her as her scream turns into a moan, before she falls back and Holtzmann collapses on top of her, gently pulling out of her, causing Erin to groan at the loss. She doesn’t move though, just lays breathlessly on top of Erin for a few seconds before she lets out a chuckle.

“That was fucking amazing.” 

*********************************  
A year passes by before Erin begins to realize that maybe she and Holtzmann aren’t just fuckbuddies anymore.

Holtzmann had gotten rid of her list of other women. After that, Erin finally, with a lot of help and practice from Holtzmann, began returning the favor, which was met with a lot of praise and orgasms.

Holtzmann had all but moved in. She was at Erin’s place every night, whether they were having sex or not.

A year passes before Erin finally turns to Holtzmann and says:

“Are we officially dating?” 

And Holtzmann, in typical Holtzmann fashion, cocks an eyebrow, grins and replies:

“Would I have gotten rid of my list if we weren’t?”

**Author's Note:**

> *dj voice* dis goes out to all my horny people out there


End file.
